


Butterscotch pie.

by KiwiLombax15



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Gen, Pie, in which i indulge my taste for cute shit, lots of pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiLombax15/pseuds/KiwiLombax15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't know why they fell into a world of monsters. They don't know why the monsters are so kind, but when they wake up alone, they know one thing.<br/>Something in the house smells really good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterscotch pie.

**Author's Note:**

> (Time to write my gaster fic!*sits down and writes random domestic family fluff instead.*)
> 
> Want more like this? Support the writer here! https://ko-fi.com/fruitbird

They woke up disorientated, confused memories swirling in their skull. There had been a fall, and pain, and...Monsters...Monsters that were so very un-monstrous as they tended to bruises and broken bones with gentle care.  
Then the bone deep exhaustion from the fall and the hike up the mountain and the effort to survive back in the place that should have been home had claimed them and all they could remember past then was darkness.  
They woke in light, a warm cozy bedroom greeting their eyes. It was small, but not cramped, a box of toys nearby spilling onto the carpet. On the bedside table there was a glass of water, and a note written in delicate, curly handwriting:

_“My child._  
We are sorry we cannot be here, but we must run errands and have to take Asriel with us, as our babysitter cancelled. If you wake while we are gone, do not fret, we will be home soon. There is some food in the fridge if you are hungry and Asriel says you are more then welcome to play with his toys.  
We will see you when we get back.  
Take care.  
Toriel” 

Toriel?  
Oh yes, the kind eyed woman(?) who had healed their arm.  
They rubbed at their eyes. Everything was so confusing lately...  
Wrapping a blanket around themselves, they staggered out of bed, peeking nervously around the doorframe.  
“Hello?”  
But no body came.  
Carefully, they crept their way through the house. If it hadn’t been for the crowns in the hat rack, Chara would have thought Asriel was lying about being a prince to impress them. Compared to what they thought royalty would have, this place was tiny!  
Slowly, still limping slightly, they explored, finding the bedrooms, the cozy little sitting room with the gentle fire, and a room from which drifted a faint, heavenly scent.  
The kitchen.  
Like the house, it was small and cozy, cut flowers decorating each surface. Some, Chara noted,were surface flowers. They didn’t know how they got there. Did seeds fall down the hole? Still, the faint smell of lavender was comforting, something known to cling to in this world of unknowns.  
The other faint smell persisted. Chara’s curiosity was raging now, even over their fear. They checked the fridge, briefly reading over the note attached to the front, the handwriting thicker and bolder on this one.  
_“Howdy, Chara!_  
Help yourself to anything inside!  
Asgore.”  
The food in the fridge looked appetizing, but that warm, rich smell was even more enticing. Finally, after some searching, they opened a cupboard.  
And found the queen of all pies.  
Big, golden and round, leaking something caramel coloured from a small crack in the crust, little pastry shapes pressed onto the crust, it was a pie to be treasured. The smell hit Chara full force, and their empty stomach began to howl. They reached for it...  
And stopped.  
_No, I shouldn’t...they said I could take stuff from the fridge. It looks good but maybe its for dessert tonight..._  
**Though I really am hungry and it smells so good...**  
_I should close the cupboard and make a sandwich..._  
**Or...just a nibble of the crust...**  
_This isn’t my pie, they’ll be mad at me! You know what happens to kids who are bad!_  
**OK then, just one thin slice. They can’t be mad at me for one slice. Just eat it along with a sandwich and I’ll be nice and full...**  
_Yeah...one slice can’t hurt..._  
They carefully lifted the pie from the cupboard and placed it on the bench, a sharp, gleaming knife catching their eye, its razor edge promising to slice through the biggest of pies with ease.  
Carefully, they cut one thin slice, shuddering with impending bliss and drooling as the rich, golden filling began to leak out around the knife. They maneuvered the slice onto a plate, intending to put the rest of the pie back...  
_I might taste it first. Maybe monsters cook weird food._  
They took a small bite.  
It was the best thing they had ever tasted. Rich and smooth and buttery and cinnamony, going down so easily. They had intended to make the slice last. It was gone in three bites. Their stomach registered the first proper meal it had had in days and began to roar in earnest, demanding more.  
_...That was only a small slice. One more should be OK..._  
They cut a bigger slice, still warm and lightly steaming. It went down quickly too, crumbs scattering on the floor. Even that didn’t fill them.  
_One more..._  
_Just one more slice._  
_One more..._  
_One more..._  
_One more..._  
When they came to their senses, their stomach ached, Chara learning the hard way that “too full” was just as painful as “too empty”  
As their gaze fell from the butterscotch covered knife to the empty pan, a no less painful sensation flooded them.  
Terror.  
_I ate their pie! I ate all their pie! They’re going to be so mad! They’re monsters, who knows what they’ll do to me! I’m dead, they’re going to kill me, I’m going to be the next pie-!_  
They moaned in horror as they heard the key clicking on the front door. There was no way they could hide, there was only one door out of the kitchen!  
There was distant murmuring.  
_“Asgore, sweety, if you can check on Chara for me, I need to see if the pie is cool enough yet.”_  
Chara broke out in a cold sweat, trying to hide the pie pan behind themselves as they felt the pie fighting to escape, aware of the butterscotch all over their face and the crumbs all down their front.  
They closed their eyes in dread as a shadow loomed in the doorway...  
“Oh!”  
They risked a quick peek, knees trembling.  
Toriel was staring at them in dumbfounded shock.  
_“M’ sorry...”_ Chara whispered through chattering teeth. _“It smelled good...M’ so sorry...”_  
Toriel slowly looked around the kitchen, saw the empty dish, the scattered crumbs, the filthy child...and began to laugh.  
It was Charas turn to stare in shock as Toriel leaned on the doorframe and bleated with laughter, Asgore and Asriel running to see what the fuss was.  
Asgore grinned at the mess.  
“Well, Torie dear, I don’t know much about humans, but I’m going to go out on a limb and say that this one liked your pie!”  
Asgores comment only made her laugh harder, tears running down her face.  
“Muuuuuuuum! Mum It’s not fair!” Asriel tugged on her robe. “You said I couldn’t eat a whole pie by myself you said it was impossible, mum!”  
Still wheezing with mirth, Toriel gently hugged Chara close.  
“It’s alright, my child. My pies have that effect on people. I know you didn’t mean to.”  
Chara slowly relaxed, relieved but confused. They had done something bad and they were laughing. There wasn’t any rage or painful retribution.  
What kind of family was this?  
They leaned cautiously into the hug.  
And would they be able to stay?


End file.
